


It's Bloody Better: Advent Calendar

by VerityGrahams



Series: It's Bloody Better Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Its Bloody Better, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, The Golden Snitch, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: Looking into the Christmas history of The Bloody Better Universe





	It's Bloody Better: Advent Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Written for The Golden Snitch Forum
> 
> School: Hogwarts
> 
> House: Hufflepuff
> 
> Challenge: Advent Calendar
> 
> Prompt: 8th (object) bauble/ ornament

It's a Bloody Better - Advent Calendar

Harry woke up, it was the first day of December, and he was all ready for the christmas fun to begin. He jumped out of bed and rushed upstairs to the main house. He knew his parents would already be there, at the breakfast table - they always were. His Daddy would be reading the The Daily Prophet, and his mummy would either be sorting the post or marking assignments. As he burst through the door, sure enough, there were his mummy and daddy.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Harry called as he ran striaight up to his dower father. "Tree!" he shouted at the top of his little lungs.

"Harry, it's only the first of December, we aren't putting the tree up today," he father said in a rather uninterested tone.

"But," Harry began and trailed off. Harry's bottom lip trembled as he look at his Daddy who hadn't even looked up from the newspaper.

"But what?" he asked, finally placing it down and picking up the heartbroken five-year-old.

"Mummy said 'esember! It's esember now!" he sulked.

"You mean Duh'cember," Severus corrected.

"DUH, DUH, Duh'sember!" Harry said determindly. "Mummy said I couldn't do it yesterday 'cause it wasn't Duh'sember, but it is now."

"You know both me and Mummy will be at work _all day,_ " he replied.

"I bet you let the boys an' girls decorate," Harry continued sulking. Hary's head flopped pathetically against his fathers chest.

Lily glanced over, tilting her head to one side smiling at her stoic husband. She then mouthed one word; 'tomorrow'. Severus' returning look was reluctant and pleading, he mouthed the word: 'please'. Lily simply raised a brow and nodded towards the whimpering toddler in his arms.'Fine!' he mouthed much more defiantly.

"Harry," he whispered in the child's ear.

Harry just shrugs, simply an indication that he could hear but was no happy.

"Me and Mummy are home all day tomorrow, so we could decorate the tree together?" he suggested.

Harry's head popped up faster than Nimbus' latest broom, a huge smile on his face. "Pomis Daddy?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Promise, and maybe you could make your own decorations today?" Severus smiled.

Harry bounced up and down on his knee grinning like a cheshire cat and clapping his hands. "I'm going to make one just for you Daddy!"

* * *

When Severus and Lily finally arrived hom from teaching, Harry was sat with his Grandma Evans at the table. It seemed that this mornings grin had not disapeared at all. The kitchen table was a mess of glue, paper, glitter and tinsel. It looked like a bomb had exploded in a craft shop, and Harry was most certainly a casualty. He was covered almost head to toe in glitter, glue and paint.

"What an earth have you done?" Severus asked, his hands on his hips and a look of very mild disaproval.

Harry was completely unconcerned. "I made you bobble Daddy!" he declared.

"A bobble?"

"Yea! For the Christmas Tree tomorrow!" he smiled. Harry then jumped down and jogged his way over the the counter and reached for a gloopy black mess.

"Oh! Wow, is that for me?" Severus tried to remain enthusiastic.

Lily beside him smiled with amusement, as Harry handed the ornament over. It was black, but had various colours of glitter spilling down from the top. And there was a loop of string connected at each side. Harry grinned at his dad, just waiting to hear what he thought.

"So... what is it?" he asked delicately.

"It's a cauldron Daddy, 'cause potions make you happiest in all the world!" Harry beamed. "And see, it's got a your smiley face on the back!" Harry pointed out.

Severus looked at Harry, glitter and all, and his heart melted. He gently placed the Cauldron Bauble on the work top and picked up the messy little boy. "It's not true, you know?" he began. "Potions do make me very happy, but not happiest in all the world." Harry looked at his dad, his smile faltering just a little. "My Harry makes me far happier than any Potion ever could!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos - thanks for reading


End file.
